The Price Of A Life
by LucDeep
Summary: When Ezio's daughter comes to visit him from Forlì, she will bring more harm than good. EzioxOC


Hello! I was feeling creative so I thought I might right another story! This one is only going to be a few chapters. This story will be flip flopping with the time line. Anyway, I hope you like it!

Ezio's POV

Opening the door, I silently walked in. Lauren was always one to escape during the night, so I made frequent checks on her.

Stepping up to the bed I see her small breathing form. Her chest gently rising and falling. I bend over the bed to bring her blanket up, and made sure to tuck it behind her.

Lauren was the only child I had. Caterina had contacted me after returning to Forli, that someone would be coming to visit me. I had no idea it would be her. I remember waiting for her arrival, it being so early in the morning, fog had covered the stone streets. I had heard the neigh of a mare, and the clicking of hooves. And that is when I saw her. It was hard to recognize her, since I had not seen her for a whole decade. But the familiar birthmark on her cheek had been all that I needed to realize it was in fact her.

"Lauren"

"Padre!"

She had gotten down off her horse and rushed into my embrace.

Holding her at arms length, I had noticed she was wearing my old robes.

"Where did you get those?"

"Madre gave them to me for my birthday last year. She had it tailored and modified to my size and gender. She said that she could not get rid of something with such value, and I agree"

"It's perfect"

"Grazie"

"Come, let us get inside"

I would had one of the recruits move her horse. I took her into the building, watching her face in awe.

"It's most impressive padre"

"It is. This building has housed the assassins for over five years"

"Incredible"

"Quite. I will show you around tomorrow. But right now, i think it best you get some rest. I had the maids prepare a room for you on the second floor. Fifth door on your right"

She nodded and headed upstairs.

I did the same, and with a smile I went to bed.

Thinking i had overstayed my welcome, I left her room, and went into mine.

Sighing, I sat down, looking at the mass of papers on my desk, I shoved most of them aside to reveal a picture Lauren had drawn for me. On one of the many nights I had been overworked, I ended up falling asleep on my desk. Lauren had come in and drawn me while I was getting my much needed rest. The picture had been drawn with multiple colors, and it was highly advanced for her age. Impressive? Yes. Leonardo status? No. But it held all the more importance. I set the paper down on the corner of my desk.

I was quite amazed to see all of her talents, despite her being an assassin apprentice. Drawing, painting, cooking, writing, black smithing and playing the harpsichord were among the few, but there were also a couple along with the obvious sword wielding and building scaling. I have been quite proud to know that my daughter had taken up so many skills.

I could never have had a more perfect daughter.

Lauren's POV

I waited until the door closed, and the familiar sound of footsteps faded. I got out of bed, being sure to stuff the blankets full of extra pillows, adjusting it until it somewhat resembled my body.

Once I was satisfied with my work I quietly opened up the window and climbed out. Landing on my feet I then went to the agreed area to meet up with some friends.

Turning the corner I was ambushed by hugs.

"You look beautiful! See, I told you the dress would fit you perfectly!"

I nodded, laughing at Luccia's antics.

"Yes, you were right"

"Are you ready?"

Annetta asked us all.

"Si! Let's get to it"

We all started heading over to the square where the party was being held.

We got many cat calls on our way there. Most of them were aimed at me. Every time I got one, Luccia would nudge my shoulder and give me a suggestive look. I just laughed and brushed it off.

All my friends here in Roma were either courtesans or thrives. It was all we had, and my father trusted all of them. But we also needed to gain their trust as well, and what better way to do that than to make friends?!

We came to the entrance of the party, which was closed off by four guards. Nothing me and my girls couldn't handle.

"Good evening boys, looking for some company?"

Maria batted her eye lashes and rubbed up on the guards.

"Oh you bella's know us all to well"

"Well then come with us and we'll give you a night you'll never forget"

She winked and pulled the men into a secluded area. As she dragged them off she gave me a smirk and motioned with her hand for us to continue onward.

We did as she instructed and made our way into the herd of people.

Our group was pick apart by guards until there was only four of us left.

"Come Lauren, over here!"

I was pulled by Luccia into the crowd as she searched for a man for me to hook up with.

"Um, I do not feel that is a great idea"

"Come on, you need to live! You're nineteen! It is way past the time you should have been courting"

"What if my father finds out? He will never trust you again"

"Lauren, I am afraid you do not understand, we are courtesans, we are trained in the art of passion and persuasion"

She stopped all of a sudden.

"How about him?"

She had pointed to a man who looked very wealthy, one with good looks and a fit body.

"I..."

"He is perfect! Go!"

Without giving me time to react, she pushed me into the man.

"Careful, someone as beautiful as you should not go stumbling into strangers, you might get your self hurt"

The man had caught me by my shoulders and proceeded to steady me.

"Oh, mi dispiace, my friend over there-"

I looked back to where Luccia was, and she winked at me.

"So, you are a courtesan?"

"Cosa? No, I am simply friends with many"

"Interesting. Well what about the dress then?"

He motioned to what I was wearing. It resembled a courtesan dress, but was much different. The cut on the top wasn't as low, and was a nice sky blue. The sleeves that connected with the dress were made of a light, see through fabric, and the bottom of the dress was a bit shorter and more open. It had a hood too, just in case, and did not expose more than I wanted it to.

"I had it custom made to, in a way, match the dresses of the courtesans. That way, I could slip in and not get noticed by looking out of place"

"Impressive. So, a young woman like you must be courting for a long time, maybe I know him"

"Ah, you are mistaken, I have not yet been claimed. As I do not really wish to be. My life is rather busy at the moment, I haven't had much time to assess my love life"

"Understandable. My father is a banker, I often help out in order to get some coin for myself"

"You mean your father does not pay for your expenses?"

"Not in the least! If I am to live under his roof, then I am to pitch in and earn my own pay"

"I live with my father as well, he pays for all of my needs, but like yourself, I have a job and am currently being tutored in history and the arts. I have to move on some time, so why not learn how to now?"

"Beautiful, smart and independent, I think I just struck gold!"

We both broke into laughter.

"Grazie Signore. Say, we have been talking for quite some time, no? And somehow, I still have not managed to get your name"

"Marco. And yours would be, my bella donna?"

"Lauren"

"Charmed, truly"

He took my hand in his and kissed it.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well Marco"

We flashed each other smiles, but then it got quiet. A bit to a quiet for my liking. I looked back to were I last saw Luccia. She was gone.

There wasn't that many people anymore. And the girls promised they would not leave without me, no matter what.

My Assassin instinct came over me, and I became a bit more aware of my surroundings.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Yes, A few of my friends have gone missing. They promised they wouldn't leave without me"

"Ah, yes I remember, the courtesans. I am sure they are only doing their job"

"That is just the thing. They all have shifts. They all took off to come to the party. Only half the girls were actually doing their job tonight"

"Well they promised you that they would not leave, they must be in the crowd here somewhere. Would you like for me to help you look?"

I sighed.

"No thank you, that will not be necessary. You're probably right, they must be out and about"

I gave up my search and looked forward to where two men came out.

"What better way to celebrate my victory than to join in the brotherhood of man. Soon we will be here once more celebrating a united Italia and then the feasting will last for forty days and forty nights. Cominciamo ora!"

After the speech everyone started clapping.

"Who's that? He looks familiar"

"That is Cesare Borgia, the so called king of Italia"

"He is the Popes son?"

"Yes"

"Ah"

I was getting a weird vibe from this man, and I didn't like it.

"Are you alright?"

I guess Marco noticed my lack of comfort.

"I am"

"Would you like to go somewhere else? Perhaps all this excitement is getting to you"

"I would, yes"

"I know a place"

He took my hand and led me to a secluded home, not very far from the large party.

"This is where do you live?"

"For now, my father and I had a fight recently, and so I came back to my old home"

He led me inside and offered me a a chair.

I gladly sat down.

"Would you like a drink?"

"Please"

I replied while taking in my surroundings.

He came back with two glasses of wine, handing one to me, which I took.

"Do you like it?"

He smirked, seeing my obvious curiosity.

"I do, it is rather large. Bigger than my home"

"Really?"

"Yes"

I looked back at him. He was smiling and had an eyebrow raised.

"Erm, mi dispiace. That was rude of me"

"No worries, it is not the first time she's gotten such comments"

I take a sip of my wine, and look down.

"I've been meaning to ask, you are a banker. Well, your father is. Mine was as well, what is his name? Maybe our fathers worked together?"

"Juan"

"Juan...?"

"Borgia. Juan Borgia"

Juan Borgia.

"Wait, your-"

"Yes, I am Marco Borgia. And I must admit, I was quiet surprised to find that the daughter of the high and mighty Assassino of Roma, didn't even notice that she had been talking to the son of a Borgia"

I instantly got out of my chair, reaching for my dagger, only to grab a handful of air.

"You think I wouldn't see this coming? That you would try to attack me after revealing I'm a Borgia? You are not as quick as I thought"

I growled.

He held the dragger up, I watched as it danced between his fingers.

Looking down at my half full glass of wine, I stuttered, trying to get a question out.

"You- did you-?"

"No, we do not wish to kill you, yet. It is not you that we are ultimately after"

He chuckled.

"I added a sleeping aid to your wine"

Coughing and spitting, I spun around looking for water. Anything to make the drug cancel or slow the effects.

My hands and legs trembled, I made my way across the room with help of the counter.

"I will not let you get my father!"

I yelled and bolted out the door. It was quite obvious that he would run after me. So thinking logically, I went for a highly populated area, so I chose to run back to the party, which again, was fairly close to here.

I pumped my legs as I thought of this as a life or death situation. It pretty much was, but I did what I had to, to will myself to run faster.

"HELP THE VATICAN IS ON FIRE!"

I yelled anything I could to try to attract some attention.

All the people were coming into view as I started screaming.

Soon I had ran back to where I started.

"Lauren?"

Finally! I had found Luccia, she had been with a few guards.

"HELP ME! HE'S TRYING TO KILL ME!"

"Don't worry! I will get-!"

Luccia was quickly silenced, as a hand went over her mouth, and a blade was pushed through her chest. The guard behind her had killed her just like Ezio was accustomed to.

I let out a shriek as she fell to the floor, a puddle of blood forming around her.

My eyes quickly teared up as I watched one of my good friends die.

With my weak, shaky legs, and my tearfilled eyes, hindering my ability to run, I tumbled to the ground.

"Caught you"

I wasn't even listening to the sounds around me, but I let out a cry when a pair of arms wrapped around me.

"Get OFF OF ME!"

"Trying to run was not a bright idea. Neither was following a stranger home. Perhaps you will not make the same mistake again. Grab her"

I was released by Marco, and grabbed by two brutes.

"You BASTARD!"

All the yelling had brought the attention of Cesare and Rodrigo. The two came over, while just about everyone watched in horror.

"This party is dismissed! You may all take your leave!"

The crowd did not need to be told twice. They knew who he was, what he was, and patients was clearly a virtue he lacked.

Once everybody was gone, the men addressed the situation.

"I thought we told you to take care of the deed!"

"I have"

"Is subtlety not a word you're familiar with? You caused a whole mass of people to see what had happened here! No doubt they'll help out the Assassin in his search"

"I will make it so that no one will utter a single word"

"You better, or those words will be the last ones you utter"

"What shall we do with her now?"

"Take her inside. We will move her if need be"

"No! Let me go! Arhg! Get off of me!"

I was pushed and pulled until I was inside.

I was taken into one of the many rooms, joined by a guard for a change.

"You two are not to leave this room. If she acts up, do not hesitate to use any kind of force. But remember, we need her alive for now"

"Yes Cesare"

"Good"

With that the man left, and the door was locked, and the key was stuffed up the heavily armed guards suit.

"I guess it's just you and me principessa"

I groaned as I was thrown onto a bed. I was starting to loose feeling in my body, and my vision was fading.

The man sat back in the corner, right across from me. I fought with my body to stay conscious, for fear of what might happen to me if I loose it.

You can't close your eyes. You're risking the life of your father!

I mentally reminded myself, but I just couldn't do it. My eyes finally fluttered shut.

I had failed.


End file.
